Misunderstood
by DayDreamie
Summary: Kevin et Eli sont heureux ensemble . Mais un jour, une dispute éclate. Leur histoire va-t'elle survivre à cette épreuve ? U-Kiss Elvin/ 2Seop


Cette nuit-là, il était tard. Une personne était étendue dans son lit. Il était éveillé et perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il avait perdu le sommeil. Depuis cette dispute, où il avait osé lui reprocher d'être trop collant. Dispute qu'il regrettait amèrement.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**_- Eli, est ce qu'on peut parler, là ? _**

**_- Bien sur . _**

_Le dénommé Eli se laissa entrainer à part. _

_**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Kevin ? **_

**_- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça … _**

**_- Essaie toujours. _**

**_- Voila … J'en ai marre que tu me colles. Je ne peux même plus parler à SooHyun Hyung* sans que tu interviennes. _**

_En voyant l'expression qu'Eli avait sur le visage, Kevin décida de continuer. _

_**- Non pas que j'ai des choses à te cacher mais j'ai plus l'impression que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. **_

**_- Bien sur que si, Kevin. Tu le sais . _**

_**- Excuse moi d'en douter.**  
><em>

_Les deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Un silence lourd de sens venait de s'installer.  
><em>

**_- Tu veux plus d'espace, c'est ça ? _**

_Au vu du manque de réponse du plus jeune, Eli dit : _

_**- Très bien. Je vais t'en donner de l'espace. Tu seras libre. Totalement libre… **_

_Kevin pâlit aux derniers mots de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce dernier quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, laissant le jeune homme plein de doutes et de craintes quant au sens de ses dernières paroles.  
><em>

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

Cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours que la dispute était arrivée. Deux jours durant lesquels Eli l'ignorait royalement. Deux jours où Kevin passait ses nuits à réfléchir et à pleurer.  
>Et c'était infernal pour lui.<br>Parce qu'il était perdu. Etait-ce temporaire ? Ou définitif ? Eli n'avait pas vraiment rompu … si ?  
>Cette idée lui était insupportable. Etre séparé de lui alors qu'il l'aimait toujours, ce n'était pas vivable. Cependant, beaucoup de choses lui laissaient penser que c'était fini.<br>Une larme dévala la joue du jeune homme. Les autres le voyaient mais il semblait être invisible aux yeux de celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Et ça, ça fait mal.  
>Kevin se retourna dans son lit. Finalement, il se leva et alla dans le salon. Il s'arrêta face à une grande vitre et observa au loin la ville endormie.<br>Ces deux derniers jours, c'était devenu son rituel. Ca l'apaisait, dans un sens. Voir les rues vides l'aidait à oublier le sentiment de solitude qui l'habitait. Et son manque. Le manque d'Eli. Le manque de ce garçon qu'il croisait tous les jours sans le voir vraiment et qui était devenu sa drogue, son obsession. Amoureux, lui ? Si peu …  
>Mais il considérait avoir tout foutu en l'air, ce qui le brisait encore plus et lui faisait verser des torrents de larmes en continu. Il les essuya rageusement et il repartit dans sa contemplation de la nuit jusqu'à ce que SooHyun se lève.<br>Ce dernier se désolait de l'état de son ami, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il se contentait de prendre son ami dans ses bras et de le laisser pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, bercé par le leader. Ce dernier le portait comme on porte une petite fille endormie. C'était le même rituel tous les jours depuis deux jours.

Les autres se levaient, s'inquiétaient après Kevin … Sauf Eli. Il donnait l'impression que le jeune homme avait disparu de son monde.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient un photoshoot de prévu dans l'après-midi alors ils laissèrent le jeune vocaliste dormir un peu puis le Power Vocal envoya AJ & Kiseop le réveiller. « C'est tout » précisa-t'il avec un ton plein de sous-entendu. Ils lui firent une grimace et se dirigèrent vers la chambre où Kevin était endormi. Ils s'asseyèrent à son chevet et Kiseop secoua doucement le bel endormi qui peina à ouvrir ses yeux. Quand il vit que c'était ses deux amis, il se relaxa.

**- Kevin…**

**- Bien dormi ?** Demanda AJ

Kiseop le regarda l'air de dire « à ton avis ? » .

-** Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé dans mon lit.**

**- SooHyun Hyung* t'y a emmené.**

Kevin rougit de gêne.

-** Il faudra que j'aille m'excuser alors.**

**- Inutile.** Déclara Kiseop sur un ton ferme. **SooHyun ne voudra pas de tes excuses pour la bonne et simple raison que tu n'as pas lieu de le faire.**

**- Et si tu nous expliquait ce qui va pas ?**

Dans un même geste, chacun saisit une des deux mains de Kevin

**- On aime pas te voir comme ça…**

**- C'est Eli …**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Eh bien … J'ai fais la connerie de lui demander à mi-mots qu'il me laisse un peu plus de liberté… Ca, il m'en laisse … Même un peu trop…**

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Ils tentèrent alors de le réconforter du mieux qu'ils purent.

**- Il m'a laissé entendre que nous deux, c'était fini… Et depuis, il m'évite comme la peste…**

**- Il te l'a dit clairement ?** Demanda AJ .

**- Non, pas vraiment… Il me l'a bien fait comprendre**

**- Alors ce n'est pas fini.**

**- AJ a raison ! S'il ne te l'a pas dit clairement, c'est pas fini.**

**- C'est normal que tu dises qu'il a raison, c'est ton petit ami !**

**- Ca, ça n'a rien à voir !** Se défendit Kiseop.

Son expression gênée fit sourire Kevin. AJ fixait son petit ami ce qui empirait la rougeur qui s'emparait de ses joues.

**- T'es sûr ?**

**- Bah oui .**

**- Et puis, vous pouvez pas vous séparer ! Vous avez été notre couple modèle**, poursuivit AJ. **Sans vous deux, nous ne serions peut-être pas en couple aujourd'hui, Kiseop et Moi.**

**- Oui, on a bien galéré d'ailleurs !** Dit Kevin sur un ton de reproche.

Les deux se grattèrent la tête de gêne. Le jeune vocaliste semblait s'amuser de la situation. C'était peu de le dire qu'ils avaient eu du mal !

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**- Récapitulons.**__Dit Eli._

_Pour l'occasion, le couple avaient fermé la porte de la salle de travail du groupe et Eli écrivait sur un tableau à feutre. _

_**- Première tentative : Les lettres d'amours… **_

**_- Echec ._**_ Dit Kevin_

**_- Deuxième tentative : l'envoi des chocolats… _**

**_- Echec. _**

**_- Troisième tentative : Les enfermer dans le placard ensemble… _**

_**- Echec, bien qu'on ne sache pas précisément ce qu'ils ont fait dedans …** Dit Kevin, sur un ton plein de sous-entendu._

**_- Me donne pas de faux espoirs…. Quatrième tentative : Les faire dormir dans le même lit quand le frère de Manager Hyung est venu._**

**_- Ca n'a rien changé … Echec. _**

**_- Cinquième tentative : Partir sans eux …. _**

**_- Un souvenir à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. A croire qu'être chacun dans leur coin, à l'opposé de l'appartement ça n'allait pas les aider… Echec. _**

**_- Sixième tentative : S'embrasser en face d'eux dans l'espoir de déclencher quelque chose chez eux … _**

**_- Echec. _**

**_- Elle était pas mal cette idée… Ca te dit pas qu'on recommence ? _**

_Eli avait dit ça en s'approchant de Kevin qui était assis sur la table la plus proche du tableau et donc de lui. Il avançait vers lui avec une démarche féline, comme un lion qui allait sauter sur sa proie … ou un pigeon sur son pain. Kevin ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Il observait son petit ami visiblement amusé par la situation. Le rappeur posa ses mains de part et d'autres du jeune homme , il leva un peu la tête tandis que Kevin baissait la sienne et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Certes leurs lèvres ne faisaient que se toucher, mais ce baiser dégageait tellement d'amour qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait le rompre. Eli taquina son petit ami en passant le bout de sa langue contre ses lèvres qui les entrouvrit légèrement pour laisser le baiser se transformer en quelque chose de plus passionné.  
>Kevin brisa le baiser, sous les plaintes de son Hyung. <em>

_**- Wae* ? **_

**_- Eli, je te rappelle que nous avons un cas urgent à régler, là !_**

_Il maugréa alors le vocaliste déposa un baiser tout doux sur les lèvres de son aîné. Puis ils se concentrèrent à nouveau. _

_**- Septième tentative : Les skinships pendant les répétitions. **_

**_- Ton idée avait du génie… Mais SooHyun Hyung ne voyait pas ça du même œil … Echec. _**

**_- Huitième tentative : Mettre des slows pendant l'anniversaire de DongHo. _**

**_- Au final, ça nous a plus servi qu'à eux … Echec. _**

**_- Neuvième tentative : Le coup du Action/Vérité._**

**_- Encore une idée brillante de ta part, mais une fois encore, on les a pas poussé dans leur retranchement … Echec. _**

_Les deux soupirèrent. _

_**- Il faut quelque chose qui les surprenne autant l'un que l'autre. **_

_Un ange passa. Kevin se leva brusquement de la table, manquant par la même occasion de tomber mais son petit ami le retint à temps. _

_**- J'ai trouvé !** Déclara le jeune homme. _

_Voyant l'air curieux d'Eli, il s'approcha encore plus de lui et lui murmura son idée à l'oreille. Eli hocha la tête. _

_**- Ca pourrait marcher, mais pourquoi tu me l'as dit à l'oreille alors qu'on est que deux ? **_

_La remarque fit sourire Kevin qui se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Il lui murmura alors : _

_**- Pour le plaisir de voir ta peau frissonner sous mon souffle. **_

_Le rappeur lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur les souffrances qui attendaient son petit ami.. Ou pas. Kevin lui vola un baiser et sortit de la pièce, fier de lui. _

_**[ PLUS TARD DANS LA JOURNEE ]**_

_Les U-Kiss revenaient d'un entrainement assez épuisant. Alors que SooHyun et Hoon se battaient pour la douche et DongHo s'allongeait dans le canapé, les quatre autres se rendaient dans le chambre en attendant que les deux salles de bains se libèrent. Kiseop entra le premier, suivi de près par Kevin, Eli et AJ ferma la marche. Le premier se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Eli tandis que celui-ci se tenait près de la fenêtre._

_**- AJ Hyung ? Tu peux me rendre un service ? **_

**_- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Kevin ? _**

**_- Tu peux me donner le spray qu'il y'a dans mon armoire ? _**

**_- Demande à Eli d'y aller. _**

_**- Mais tu es plus près** ! Protesta Kevin en faisant une moue. _

_AJ soupira et s'approchait de l'armoire juste côté du lit où se trouvait Kiseop. Il s'avançait sans remarquer Eli qui l'épiait. Il ouvrit l'armoire et sortit le précieux sésame de Kevin et lui lança. Ce dernier le remercia au loin. _

_Kiseop, quant à lui, commençait à s'endormir quand le stratagème se passa. AJ marchait en direction de son lit quand l'autre rappeur l'interpela.  
><em>

**_- Viens voir … VIIIITE ! _**

**_- Quoi ? _**

**_- Regarde au dessus de mon lit ! _**

**_- Bah quoi ? _**

**_- Regarde bien ! _**

**_- Mais je ne vois rien !_**

**_- C'est parce que t'es pas encore assez prêt pour le voir ! _**

_AJ s'approcha naïvement du lit d'Eli. _

_**- Mais je ne vois toujours rien ! **_

**_- T'es sûr ? _**

_Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua ni Kevin ni Eli qui se trouvaient juste derrière lui. Après un compte à rebours silencieux, ils passèrent à l'action. Dans un même geste, ils poussèrent AJ sur Kiseop. Il tomba bien dessus, même mieux que dans leurs espérances. En effet, il était tombé torse contre torse sur le jeune endormi qui émit un bruit étouffé par les lèvres d'AJ tombée sur les siennes. Le petit couple se regarda, un air victorieux sur le visage. Ils sortirent de la pièce, heureux d'avoir réussi leur mission…_

_Mais ils n'eurent confirmation que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque AJ et Kiseop sortirent de la pièce, main dans la main., aussi rouge l'un que l'autre . _

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

**- C'était un beau moment. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie !** Déclara Kevin, un sourire aux lèvres.

-** N'empêche, j'y ai vu que du feu … Tu m'as piégé** **!** dit AJ .

**- Et tu t'en plains ?** Demanda le plus jeune des trois.

AJ se leva et se plaça aux côtés de Kiseop qui l'observait avec attention. Il le prit dans ses bras, lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et répondit :

**- Pour rien au monde.**

Kevin observa la réaction de Kiseop. Il ne fut pas déçu . En effet, il avait fermé les yeux quand son petit ami l'avais pris dans ses bras et un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres quand il l'avait embrassé dans le cou. Kevin les enviait tellement à cet instant précis. Si seulement il pouvait retrouver ça, lui aussi ! Kiseop posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

**- Ca va s'arranger, fais moi confiance.**

Il hocha la tête et les regarda partir. Il tenta alors de se lever mais retomba dans son lit aussi sec. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se lever. Il se força vraiment et parvint à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il arriva à la porte de sa chambre quand il entendit la voix d'Eli . Il écouta plus attentivement.

**- La surprise sera très grande, je pense .**

**- C'est pas un peu trop ?**

**- C'est ce qu'il mérite.**

**- Mais t'y vas un peu fort là** ! Protesta AJ . **Ca fait beaucoup à encaisser pour une seule personne.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Va-y mollo** ! Dit DongHo.

**- Mais non !**

**- Tu comptes lui dire quand ?**

**- Ce soir, ce sera bien.**

**- Oui … Mais tu sais dans quel état il est en ce moment !**

**- Raison de plus pour mettre les choses au clair ce soir .**

Le cœur de Kevin rata un battement ou deux. Il respira profondément et il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Ils semblaient être tous là … Sauf SooHyun et Hoon. Ils se pouvait qu'ils soient partis à la musculation.

**- De plus, je profite que SooHyun soit absent. Il désapprouverait mon attitude.** Entendit-il Eli dire.

Kevin plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Alors Eli comptait le larguer … Il se laissa tomber contre le mur. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et attendit. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi mais ce moment qu'il passa replié sur lui-même dans un recoin sombre de sa propre chambre lui parut une éternité pendant laquelle il ne cessait de pleurer. Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il ne releva pas la tête. Il n'en avait pas le courage puis il entendit un murmure.

**- Kevin ?**

C'était SooHyun. Il le cherchait. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui allaient dans sa direction et un froissement de tissu, comme si quelqu'un s'accroupissait. Puis une main se posa maladroitement sur son genou.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Kevin leva la tête et ses yeux boursoufflés croisèrent ceux inquiets du leader.

**- Eli … Il …**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait, celui-là ?**

**- Il … il veut … Me quitter…**

Les larmes reprirent le chemin de ses joues. SooHyun le prit dans ses bras.

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

**- Je l'ai entendu discuter avec les autres.**

La bouche du Vocal Power forma un « oh » silencieux . Puis il sembla se fâcher.

**- Prépare toi, on part dans une demi-heure.**

**- Araseo. Hyung ? ***

**- Ne ?***

**- Gomawoyo .***

**- Wae ?***

**- Parce que t'es toujours là pour moi.**

SooHyun lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

**- C'est normal, après tout.**

Et il quitta la pièce. Kevin réunit alors tout son courage , se releva, prit quelques affaires et s'enferma dans la seconde salle de bain. Il regarda dans le miroir et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Il avait face à lui un visage inconnu. D'énormes cernes sous ses yeux rouges, les joues creusées, les cheveux en pétards. Il ressemblait … A rien. Il prit peur de lui-même. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et entreprit la mission qu'il avait baptisé « Me Reconnaitre ». Il s'habilla et se maquilla. Il s'attaqua à ses cheveux qu'il parvint à dompter après de nombreux efforts. Puis il sortit de la salle de bain et vit SooHyun et DongHo qui semblaient l'attendre.

**- Hyung, kwenchana ? * **

**- Ne.**

**- Allons y !** Déclara le leader

Ils se rendirent vers le van qui les attendait . Le trajet se déroula sous les blagues de DongHo et le rire de SooHyun. Kevin, lui, souriait tristement. L'ainé avait surement expliqué la situation au maknae et là, ils tentaient de lui remonter le moral. En vain.

L'ambiance était plutôt bonne, cela dit. Le trajet se finit vite. Ils rejoignirent les autres à l'entrée des studios où ils allaient faire leur photoshoot pour un célèbre magasine coréen. L'ambiance était tendue entre Eli et Kevin. A présent, ils s'évitaient mutuellement. Ils allèrent saluer le photographe et tout le personnel présent. Puis une assistante vint les chercher et les mena à une loge. Elle leur indiqua quelle tenue mettre en première et ils passèrent à l'action.

Ils commencèrent par des photos de groupe. Ils étaient incroyablement séduisants dans leur tenues blanches sans manche et légèrement entrouverte au niveau du torse. Ils regardaient l'objectif avec un regard intense. Les photos continuaient. Puis ils allèrent se changer pour un autre shoot. Une fois changés, ils se regroupèrent autour du photographe.

**- Cette fois-ci, je veux des photos en duo . Hoon et AJ en premier. Puis je veux voir SooHyun et DongHo . Puis Kiseop et … AJ. Et enfin, Kevin et Eli. Puis je veux SooHyun et Kevin, Kiseop et Hoon et enfin Aj, DongHo et Eli pour la dernière photo .**

**- Araseo.** Dirent-ils en chœur.

Cependant, ca s'avérait bien plus compliqué pour Kevin et Eli qui allaient devoir poser ensemble. Eux qui réussissaient si bien à s'éviter jusqu'à présent, pourquoi avait-il fallu que le destin les réunisse ? Pendant que les deux amants/ennemis se préparaient, les autres faisaient leur photoshoot. Tout se déroulait bien. Le personnel et le photographe semblaient ravis du comportement professionnel des garçons.

Puis vint le moment fatidique. Kevin se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et vint se placer face à l'objectif. Eli le rejoignit assez vite. Ils semblaient ne pas vouloir se regarder et se tenaient à une distance anormale l'un de l'autre. Le photographe le remarqua.

**- Vous ne vous entendez pas ?**

**- Si . A merveille même.**

Seul le groupe entendit l'ironie dans la voix de Kevin.

**- Alors pourquoi vous vous tenez si loin de l'autre ?**

**- Timidité,** répondit SooHyun, avant que Kevin puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-** Ah . Mais ca va être gênant pour le photoshoot.**

**- Ils vont surpasser ça, n'est ce pas ?**

Le leader leur lança un regard appuyé. Ils comprirent tous les deux .

**- Bien sur.**

**- Bien, alors rapprochez vous.**

Ils s'exécutèrent. A présent, ils étaient à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Comme l'aurait été deux amis.

**- Maintenant , souriez !**

Ils sourirent et la photo fut prise.

**- Tournez vous l'un vers l'autre et regardez vous avec un air de défi .**

Ils se tournèrent l'un face à l'autre. C'était gênant mais l'idée du regard noir était sympa. Kevin y mettait du cœur, tentant de faire passer la colère qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui dans ce simple regard. Eli lui rendit volontiers.

**- Excellent. Maintenant, Eli, pose tes mains sur les épaules de Kevin. Et toi, tu fais comme si tu lui caressais la joue.**

Les deux se tournaient vers lui, surpris.

**- Le thème de ce photoshoot est « Skinship » .**

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et firent ce qui leur était demandé. C'était assez gênant et Kevin se sentait mal, avoir les mains de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui allait le larguer dans les heures à venir sur ses épaules, alors qu'il devait toucher sa joue si douce. Son cœur se fendit encore plus si c'était possible. Les membres du groupe suivaient ça avec intérêt.

Le photographe prit deux-trois photos.

**- Maintenant, on inverse les rôles.**

Ils firent ce qui leur était dit et le photoshoot s'arrêta. Kevin partit le premier du plateau et prétexta avoir oublié quelque chose d'important dans le van pour aller prendre l'air. Il alla réellement en direction du van, car il se sentait épié. Il ouvrit la porte et prit ses écouteurs et son MP4 dernier cri. Il se retourna et sursauta violemment. Eli l'avait suivi jusque là. Il y'eut un long silence.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?** Demanda Kevin, faisant semblant de rien.

**- Ne joue pas la comédie avec moi.**

**- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire.**

**- Me mens pas.**

Kevin fixait à présent Eli d'un air méchant. Ce dernier le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Le vocaliste referma la porte du van et se dirigea vers l'entrée quand une main saisit son poignet et le traina de force dans le van. Le rappeur referma la porte violemment.

**- Lâche moi !**

**- Pas avant que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe.**

**- T'as pas besoin d'explication.**

Eli tira les rideaux pour éviter la foule de curieux qui pourrait passer. Puis il se tourna vers Kevin qui dit :

**- Va y, fais le.**

**- Faire quoi ?**

**- Joue pas la comédie avec moi, ca marche pas .**

**- Sérieusement, de quoi tu parles ?**

Kevin lui lança un regard noir à glacer le sang.

**- Je t'ai entendu parler avec AJ, DongHo et Kiseop, ce matin.**

**- Oui. En effet.**

**- Alors tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler.**

Le rappeur soupira.

**- J'aurai aimé que ca se passe dans d'autres circonstances…**

**- Dis le. Et vite.**

Kevin sentait les larmes menacer de tomber de ses yeux.

**- Surtout après ce qui s'est passé y'a deux jours…**

**- Elison Kim ! J'ai pas toute la journée.**

**- Pourquoi es-tu si froid avec moi ?**

Le vocaliste soupira d'exaspération. Les larmes allaient vraiment tomber. Il se retourna et saisit la poignet de la porte quand la main du beau jeune homme vint l'en empêcher.

**- Pourquoi, je devais être autrement ?**

**- Kevin. Je ne te reconnais pas …**

**- Quelque part, c'est pas plus mal.**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Arrête ce jeu là avec moi.**

**- Putain, Kevin, explique toi une bonne fois pour toute.**

Eli explosa. Kevin se tourna vers lui et avait sa main qui le démangeait.

**- T'es gonflé ! C'est à moi de m'expliquer alors que c'est TOI qui vas me larguer !**

La surprise passa sur le visage d'Eli. Les larmes coulaient à présent. Des larmes de rage.

**- Qu…Qu… Quoi ?**

**- Fais comme si de rien n'était. Je me casse.**

Kevin ouvrit la porte du van et sortit avant que son ex ou futur ex ai le temps de réagir. Il se pressa vers l'entrée du studio et entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Eli tentait alors de le rattraper. Il tourna et se retrouva rapidement dans une pièce vide. Il allait fermer la porte quand un pied bloqua celle-ci. L'autre personne utilisait toutes ses forces pour ouvrir la porte et y parvint. Le vocaliste s'éloigna le plus possible de la porte et donc de la personne. Cependant, cette personne l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa férocement. Au départ, il se débattait comme un fou, frappant chaque endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre. Mais Eli ne lâchait pas prise. Et son baiser fougueux devenait plus doux. Kevin finit même par rendre son baiser à Eli, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le rappeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était comme une victoire pour lui. Ils rompirent le baiser, à court de souffle. Ils collèrent leur front ensemble.

**- Kevin Woo, espèce d'imbécile ! Où est ce que t'as vu que j'allais te larguer !**

Kevin se sentait gêné .

**- Parce que c'est pas ce que tu comptais faire, après deux jours sans m'approcher comme si j'avais la peste ?**

**- Bien sur que non ! Tu m'as demandé plus d'espace, je t'en donne !**

**- Et ta conversation de ce matin ? Hein ? Ose me dire que tu ne voulais vraiment pas me larguer.**

Le rappeur écarquilla les yeux .

**- Me dis pas que t'as oublié ?**

**- J'ai oublié quoi ?**

**- Si, tu as oublié. Tu es vraiment un imbécile.**

Kevin le regarda, complétement perdu. Si il ne parlait pas de le larguer, de quoi pouvait-il parler ? Eli le fixait d'un air vraiment stupéfait.

**- Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?**

**- Jeudi ?**

**- Non . La date précise.**

Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir. Les yeux du rappeur s'agrandirent de surprise.

**- Comment as-tu pu oublier ?**

Kevin haussa les épaules et semblait très concentré. Mais qu'avait-il pu oublier ?

**- Kevin, mon amour … C'est ton anniversaire !**

Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

**- On est déjà à cette date là ?**

**- Hé oui.**

**- OMO !**

Il se plaqua la main sur la bouche. Il avait oublié son propre anniversaire . Il faisait la tête à Eli, il lui avait crié dessus, jeté des regards noirs … Pour rien !  
>A présent, la culpabilité le rongeait. Jusqu'où avait-il été ! Un peu plus, ils rompaient vraiment . Il regarda timidement son petit ami qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.<p>

**- Tu sais, avec la dispute qu'on a eu … J'ai tout oublié.  
><strong>

Eli lui sourit et Kevin s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Son petit ami le prit dans ses bras. Ils furent interrompus par Kiseop et AJ qui étaient à leur recherche.

**- Ah …. Oh Oh Oh !** S'exclama AJ.

Les deux se tournèrent vers le couple qui venait d'entrer. Kiseop et AJ échangèrent un regard et leur sautèrent dessus.

**- Bah c'est pas trop tôt vous deux ! Vous nous avez collé une de ces frayeurs !**

Kevin plaça sa tête dans le cou d'Eli dans l'espoir de se cacher, la honte étant en train de l'envahir.

**- Le plus important, c'est que ca aille mieux.** Souria Kiseop .

**- Tout va mieux. Les choses sont mises au clair.**

**- Ouf ! Parce que Kevin pensait vraiment que tu allais le larguer. T'aurais pas pu le rendre plus malheureux…**

Il tenta de regarder le vocaliste qui n'enlevait pas sa tête de son cou.

**- Je ne ferais jamais ça. Je le garderai jalousement avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Enfin … S'il le veut.**

La phrase fit réagir le jeune homme qui le fixa à présent droit dans les yeux.

-** Idiot ! Bien sur que je le veux. Pour l'éternité et au-delà… Rien que toi et moi … Et les U-Kiss.**

Ils se penchèrent l'un sur l'autre pour échanger un nouveau baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse. AJ et Kiseop partirent alors en lançant un vague : **« On se rejoint au van !** ».

Ils rompirent le baiser et se regardèrent.

**- Je t'aime, Kevin Woo, même si tu es un imbécile.**

**- Je t'aime, Elison Kim, meme si toi aussi, tu es un imbécile d'avoir été aussi loin de moi pendant ces deux jours.**

Puis Kevin baissa la voix et ajouta :

**- J'ai cru mourir à petit feu . Plus jamais, tu me fais ça. Tu m'as compris ?**

**- Oui, mon amour. En échange, tu n'écoutes plus JAMAIS aux portes.**

Comme pour sceller la promesse, Kevin embrassa très légèrement son amant et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le van. Les mains séparés, face au staff qu'ils remercièrent en s'inclinant à plusieurs reprises et ils allèrent vers le van. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils eurent la surprise de voir tous les U-Kiss réunis dans un seul et même van. Ils montèrent alors et vu le peu de place, Kiseop était déjà assis sur les genoux d'AJ, DongHo était à l'arrière coincé entre Hoon et la fenêtre . SooHyun était sur la place du passager.

**- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt !**

Ils sentirent bien le double sens de la phrase du Leader. Kevin sourit et dit :

**- Ne t'en fais pas, Hyung, c'était un malentendu.**

Les amoureux échangèrent un regard et Eli ferma la porte du van puis força Kevin à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

**- Au passage, Kevin, Saegil Chukha Hamnida !***

Tous les membres du groupe lui avaient souhaité en chœur. Kevin, gêné , retrouva sa cachette préférée, le cou de son amoureux. Les autres le regardèrent, surpris. Mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas là-dessus.  
>Le van se mit en route et ils rentrèrent à leur dortoir où un magnifique gateau blanc et rouge attendait les U-Kiss. Ils firent un peu la fête puis, complètement épuisés, ils partirent tous dormir un par un. Il ne restait plus que Kevin et Eli. Ils allèrent à leur tour dans la chambre, bougèrent les lits de place pour les mettre ensemble et se couchèrent.<br>Dans un geste ressemblant à une habitude, le rappeur le prit dans ses bras et le colla à lui. Le cœur du vocaliste semblait sur le point d'exploser de bonheur. Puis il sentit un baiser dans le cou, il se tourna vers son petit ami qui l'embrassa délicatement et lui dit :

**- Je suis désolé, je t'avais préparé une grande fête ... Et ça .**

Il tendit une petite boite à Kevin. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux. il l'ouvrit. C'était une chevalière très belle en argent. Eli lui montra son doigt. Il avait la même.

**- Ca prouvera au monde entier que tu m'appartiens.**

Il s'approcha de l'homme qu'il aimait et il l'embrassa passionnément. Il enfila la bague et Eli murmura un **" Bonne nuit" ** à son oreille .

Kevin positionna alors sa tête dans le cou d'Eli alors que le menton de ce dernier était juste au dessus de sa tête.

C'est enlacés comme ça qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux, finalement heureux d'être dans les bras de la personne qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout.

* * *

><p><em><strong> <span>Vocabulaire : <span>**_

_**Hyung =** Grand Frère [ d'un garçon à un autre, respectueux ] _

_*** Wae ? **= Pourquoi ?_

_*** Araseo :** D'Accord. _

_*** Ne =** Oui _

_*** Gomawoyo **= Merci _

_*** kwenchana ? **= Ca va ? _

_***Saegil Chukha Hamnida **= Joyeux anniversaire !_

* * *

><p><em>J'espère qu'elle vous a plu comme elle m'a plu ^^<em>

_R & R please_

_By DayDreamie_


End file.
